In order to create graphics combining mirror-like, patterned and colored areas, one technique employs a flat sheet of polished metal, the polished face of which is selectively abraded or machined to develop a brushed or other patterned appearance. Coloring is selectively applied over portions of the face, e.g. by spray painting or screen printing. An adhesive may be coated onto the other face of the metal sheet for adhering it to a display surface.
A technique for simulating a sheet of metal having graphics combining the foregoing decorative effects employs a thin plastic film, to one face of which are successively applied hot-stamping layers that individually simulate bright, patterned, and colored layers. This layered composite is then adhesively bonded to a display surface which may be curved if the plastic sheet is flexible. Because such a layered composite is quite expensive, efforts have been made to develop paints which simulate polished and patterned metal surfaces, but only at considerable esthetic sacifice.
Another technique for simulating a sheet of metal having both mirror-like and patterned areas employs a thin plastic film, one face of which has a mirror-like thin-film metal coating that is covered by an adhesive layer which in turn is protected by a disposable, low-adhesion covering. After applying graphics to the exposed face of the plastic film, selected portions of that face are embossed, for example, to give a brushed metal appearance.
Other techniques are known for individually creating on a plastic sheet areas which simulate mirror-like metal or brushed metal, but no single item of prior art has been found by which both such appearances are created on one sheet of plastic except as noted above.